


Ideas

by Actually_a_Dragon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Supernatural, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anti LGBT marches, Anti-Donald Trump, Anti-Hero, Bad Brother Dean Winchester, Bad Influence Dean Winchester, But Deadpool kills them, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead name usage, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool doesn't like Homophobes, Deadpool hates Homophobes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dragons, Earth, Emotional Hurt, FTM Sam Winchester, Food, Gen, Headcanon, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Horses, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspiration, Inspired by..., Magic, Mercenaries, Mercenary Wade Wilson, Minor Character Death, Money, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Wade Wilson, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Plot, Potential trigger warning, Pride, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teacher Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, The Merc with the Mouth, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Winchester, Transphobia, Transphobic Dean Winchester, Unhealthy Relationships, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Writing, Writing Prompt Wednesday, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_a_Dragon/pseuds/Actually_a_Dragon
Summary: Here is where I put my ideas that I will propably never write but would love to see used somewhere
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt is invited to be the defense teacher at Hogwarts, he accepts because it means he has a place to live for a while, food and gets constant money inflow.  
Roach lives on the grounds as long as he stays there. 

Would love if there was some focus on Roach, because I absolutely adore her.  
Maybe some "don't touch Roach" or maybe she lives close to the Hippogriffs and in THAT lesson she is the one who bites Malfoy, and as they trie to sentence her to death Geralt goes all-out witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope someone get's some ideas out of this!  
> If you did I would absolutely love what you wrote, so leave a comment!  
> I love you *<3


	2. There be Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me whilst showering and i nearly forgot it by the time i was finished, but luckily i remembered:)

A Protagonist finds a way to get closer to the core of the earth, she is convinced that there is a dragon in the cave that she is going into, but she dies before ever finding it.

There is a dragon in the Middle of the earth, it was flying through space but needed to rest. It blew fire to keep itself warm (the sun) and little particles floating through space built a protective shell around the dragon (earth).  
The dragon awakes, but what will it do when it notices the live around it, will it destroy it without a care, be careful and try not to destroy anything, or go back to sleep and wait until live wiped itself out?  
Will it consume everything?

I also played with the idea that dragons are sustained by photosynthesis like plants for this one :)


	3. Toxic Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning dead name usage

Sam Winchester is ftm trans.  
Dean is very toxic.

Giving the little "Samantha" comments Dean sometimes makes a dark turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are valid; you deserve to be treated good and I love you *<3


	4. Deadpool doesn't like Homophobes

Wade makes his opinion about LGBTQIA+ phobic people known.  
It isn't a good one.  
There might be a massacre during an anti-LGBTQIA+ march.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you *<3


End file.
